Dream?
by ucsbdad
Summary: A follow up to Time Will Tell. There might be a short chapter or two more in this. Who knows. Okay, more than a chapter or two. This is how my stuff works, as you may have noticed.
1. Chapter 1

Dream?

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Not mine. Time: Mid-season six or so. Rating: K

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?" Alexis stumbled down the stairs, fumbling for the light switch and not finding it.

The lights came on as Kate rushed out of the master bedroom and ran to Alexis. "What is it?"

"Where's Dad?"

Kate put her arms around Alexis and hugged her. "He's still stuck in New Orleans because of the hurricane. I told him not to try to rush back here because of us. I want him back in one piece. What's wrong?"

"I had a dream."

"Okay, it was just a nightmare. You're upset, but it's just a dream."

"No. It wasn't. It was different. It was…weird."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, concerned.

"I've had exactly the same dream for three nights now. That just doesn't happen. And these dreams are so real, more real than any dream I've ever had."

Kate led the young girl over to the couch. "So tell me about the dream."

"I'm in Africa. And I don't know how I know the dream takes place in Africa, I just do. I'm on a stretcher on the back of a tank, but I don't feel sick or injured. I can see trees and scrub all around me. There are other vehicles around us. I can smell the diesel exhaust and hear the roar of the engine, and it's hot, and I'm sweating. There are two wounded African soldiers on stretchers with me and more on the back of the tank with me. Everyone is wearing camouflage, helmets and are carrying weapons. One soldier is dead. I know that."

"Do you recognize anything that you might have seen anywhere? In a book, TV, on line?" Kate asked.

"No." Alexis shook her head and went on. "There are two men standing up on the back of the tank. Both of them are Caucasians, are in camouflage and have weapons. One is faced away from me and talking on a radio. He's speaking English, but I don't understand what he's saying. It's all numbers and military code words. His voice isn't familiar and I can't see his face, but I know I know him. I don't just know him, I know that I know him well. The other man is looking all around. I know him, too, but not as well as the first man. "

"Can you think of anything about them that's familiar?" Kate asked. "Anything at all?"

Alexis shook her head again. "Then, three delta shaped aircraft fly over, but they're completely silent. Then there's a huge flash of light and seconds later, an explosion. The other man leans down and says something to me, but I don't understand it. I can still see his face in my mind."

Alexis jumps off the sofa. "I can see his face." She runs into Rick's office and comes back with a pad of paper and a pencil. "I can see his face and I'll draw it for you."

When Alexis is done, she shows the drawing of the man to Kate. Ice forms in Kate's stomach. There's no doubt about it, the man in the picture is Simon Doyle.


	2. Chapter 2

What Dreams May Come?

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Rating: K Time: Mid to late Season Six.

Kate had always been a light sleeper, the more so tonight with Rick still stuck in New Orleans and Alexis suffering from a series of odd dreams. She awoke at the first sound of bare feet on the stairs. She slid out of bed, grabbed a robe and peeked out of the bedroom door. There was a light on in Rick's office. She checked the clock, 3:30 AM.

She walked softly to the office. As she suspected, it was Alexis. "The same dream?"

Alexis nodded, while busily working with a pad of paper and a pencil. "Exactly the same. I'm on the back of a tank in Africa with a bunch of wounded African soldiers and two Caucasians. None of it makes any sense."

"Was there anything different this time?" Kate asked, coming over to sit by Alexis.

"No, but before I went to sleep, I tried to make myself remember to look around more carefully. I mean, how can you remember to pay attention to a dream? But it worked, sort of."

"How? Are you drawing something you saw?"

"Let me start from the beginning. I remembered to look at the soldier on the stretcher on the other side of me. He was young, mid-teens at the most, and had a bandage over his chest. He had a rosary in his hands and was saying a Hail Mary."

Kate nodded. "There are lots of Catholics in Africa, I suppose."

Alexis smiled. She was glad Kate was taking this seriously. "I got two more bits of information. The man who was on the radio, the one whose talk was all numbers and military code words. I caught one thing he said, "Dust off is twelve minutes out." I'm sure he was talking to me."

Kate thought for a moment. "I've heard the term dust off before and I'm sure it's military, but I can't remember what it means."

Alexis held the piece of paper she'd been drawing on out for Kate to see. "On his shoulder was this patch, as best as I can remember it." The drawing was of a winged circle with the number eleven inside it."

"I don't recognize it." Kate said.

"Could I go to work with you? I'd like to ask Esposito about this, since he was in the Army and all."

"What about your classes?"

Alexis giggled. "My first class today isn't until the afternoon. I'm going to have to start calling you mom, Kate."

Kate smiled proudly. "You do that."

Javier Esposito looked at the drawing that Alexis had given him. "Four identical dreams on four successive nights? That is weird."

"Tell me about it. Can you help me?"

"Help us?" Kate added from over Alexis' shoulder.

"Sure. Dust off is a military term for a helicopter that evacuates wounded soldiers. If you had a bunch of wounded on the back of that tank, somebody would be calling for a dust off."

"What about the drawing?" Alexis asked.

"I'm pretty sure…Just let me check something." Espo turned to his computer and went online. "Thought so." He turned the screen around. There was a picture much like the one she'd drawn.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"The insignia of the 11th Airborne Division. It was a World War Two airborne division. It was re-raised in the early 60s to test the air mobility concept. Using helicopters to move people and equipment around. There hasn't been an 11th Airborne since 1965 according to Wikipedia." Esposito thought for a second. "Alexis, where was this patch on this guy."

"On his right shoulder. Why?"

"It's a combat patch then."

"What's a combat patch?" Kate and Alexis asked in unison.

"You wear the insignia of your current unit on the left shoulder. If you were in combat with a unit, you wear their patch on the right shoulder. The last time there was anyone who could wear an 11th Airborne combat patch was in 1945. How old was this guy in your dream? Pushing ninety?"

Alexis shook her head. "He was faced away from me, but he wasn't that old. For some reason I thought he was about my age."

"If Alexis is remembering a movie she saw when she was a child, that she has no conscious memory of now, the movie people might not have worried much about accuracy, would they?" Kate asked.

Espo shrugged. "It's as good an explanation as any other."

"There's a professor who studies dreams at Columbia who has a redheaded daughter about my age." Alexis said. "He's always been very sweet to me. I'll try to see him today."

"Okay, back to work. No more detours to the twilight zone." Kate said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Lover

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Rating: K. Time: During mid-season six or later.

Rick Castle closed the door behind him and sighed dramatically. "Home at last! Thank God!"

Kate quickly crossed the living room and hugged her fiancé, then kissed him. "Welcome home. How was New Orleans." she asked with a grin.

"I can't believe I got hit by Hurricane Edgar. The damned thing sat out in the Gulf and pounded the Big Easy for days."

"Poor baby. Stuck in a five star hotel with nothing to do but eat gourmet food and drink vintage wines. Oh, and impress the locals with your tales of derring-do with the NYPD."

Rick did his best to glare at the woman he loved. "You, obviously, have no idea what Kate Beckett withdrawal is like. You're addictive, woman." Kate laughed. "Seriously. I get the shakes and my mind wanders if I don't get my daily Kate Beckett. You'll have to come with me on these book junkets from now on. Okay?"

"What part of I work for a living did I fail to explain to you?"

"You're not working now." Castle said with a leer, sliding his hand to Kate's bottom.

Kate grabbed his hand. "Come into the office. I have to show you something."

"Sex in the office? On the desk top, perhaps? What a kinky little minx you are."

But, Kate sat in Rick's chair, leaving him to sit on the edge of the desk. "This is serious. Alexis has had the same dream, the exact same dream, for four nights running." Kate explained how in Alexis' dream she was on a stretcher on the back of a tank with wounded African soldiers and two Caucasians.

Rick shrugged. "Okay, the dream is odd and having the same one four times running is bizarre, but it's hardly the end of the world."

"She drew a picture of one of the Caucasians." Kate held up the picture Alexis had drawn. "It's our time traveler, Simon Doyle."

Rick took the drawing and studied it. "Okay, it's a guy with a beard who looks like Doyle. Personally, I think Doyle's chin was sharper and his forehead was higher. And Alexis said she couldn't understand the guy? So he doesn't speak English. It's just a bizarre coincidence."

"Who was it that said they didn't believe in coincidences?" Kate asked.

"I don't believe in coincidences in murder investigations. Dreams are different. And remember, the only truly unlikely occurrence is a life in which there are no unlikely coincidences."

Kate reached out and took Rick's hand. "There's something I never told you. Do you remember the copy of the letter we found in that abandoned power plant? The copy had a brown stain on it, but when we found the original there was no stain."

"So?"

"When I was packing up the murder board, I spilled coffee on the original and then it matched the copy, exactly."

"Okay, now you're freaking me out. But what are we going to do? If Doyle is sending Alexis dreams from the future, there's not much we can do about it, is there?"

Kate's shoulders sagged. "I haven't been able to think of a thing. But there's one more thing. Do you remember what Doyle told us about…us? In the future?"

"Are you worried about having three little Castle babies?"

Kate shook her head vigorously. "I want to have children with you. I'd love a boy and a girl, but three would be fine. And I hate the idea of being a senator. I can't stand the thought of having to associate with dirtbags like Bracken, or the Wellesleys, or…Any of them."

"So you don't want me to be a serious author?" Rick said with a straight face.

"Doyle said that he couldn't believe that you married me after what I did to you."

"Whoa!" Rick held up his hand to stop her. "Don't worry. Remember, he said I'm with my wife, Senator Beckett. That's you, so everything is okay."

Kate rested her head on Rick's chest. "I can't imagine any other man putting up with me for four years like you did. I can't imagine that I'll ever have another chance at the happiness I've had with you if something goes wrong. It wasn't that long ago I took the job in DC without consulting you. I never should have done that. There will always be a part of me that's terrified of losing you, Rick. I can't stand the thought that I might do something to you that…" Kate couldn't go on.

"Never, ever worry about that. Doyle said we were together, so what's the problem?"

"Suppose we're one of those couples who stay together for the children? Or for their careers? This frightens me."

"Losing you terrifies me, Kate. So I'll never let it happen."

Kate was moving to kiss Rick when the front door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Dream On

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not at all. Rating: K Time: Sometime in mid to late season six.

"Dad!" Alexis cried and ran across the room to hug her dad. Castle hugged her back and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so glad you're back."

Alexis turned and hugged Kate. "And I know you're glad he's back, too."

"Where have you been?" Kate asked. "It's late."

Alexis tried to hide the panicked look on her face.

"I told Rick all about those odd dreams you've been having." Kate said softly.

"Yeah, Pumpkin. Having bad dreams?" Rick tried to sound less concerned than he actually was.

Alexis nodded. "I went to see Professor Gordon earlier. He's a psychiatrist and an expert on dreams. He said it's not uncommon for people with a history of trauma to have a dream that re-creates the trauma over and over, but he's never heard of someone with dreams like mine. The exact same dream for four nights in a row. That couldn't be about something that happened to me. I've never even seen a real tank or been to Africa. I'm afraid he couldn't help me."

"This bearded guy in the dream. You've never seen him before?" Rick asked.

Kate tried to stop Rick since she hadn't told Alexis about Doyle, but Alexis noticed Kate. "Is there something I should know about this guy, Dad? Kate? What's going on here?"

Rick and Kate exchanged glances. Without words they decided that Alexis should know.

"Pumpkin, we had a murder suspect a couple of months ago who looked a lot like the guy whose picture you drew." Rick and Kate proceeded to tell Alexis all about the alleged time traveler.

"And this guy wasn't a murderer?" Alexis asked when they were done. "And you think he's from the future?"

"No." Rick and Kate said in unison. They looked at each other with a smile, then Rick spoke. "In spite of what the love of my life thinks about me and my theories, I don't believe that Simon Doyle is from the future. I'm sure there's an explanation for all this, but we may never know what it is. They're just dreams after all."

Alexis considered what she had been told. "You're right, I guess. I didn't get any help over at Hudson University, either."

"Why did you go to Hudson?" Rick asked. "More dream therapy?"

"No, Hudson has a lot more veterans than Columbia. I went to their Vet's Center and talked to some vets. They were very sweet and helpful, but I think most of them thought they were dealing with a freaky, empty headed coed. They went on line and we looked at photos of tanks, camouflage patterns, uniforms, weapons, aircraft, African soldiers, and a whole bunch of things. I couldn't find anything that matched anything in my dreams, but I know so little about the military, I'm not sure I'd know what to look for." Alexis suddenly changed topics. "What's for dinner? I have to do some studying, but I'll be hungry before long." She headed up the stairs to her room. "I'll keep you posted on any dreams I have."

Rick took Kate's arm and led her to the bedroom. "I have a dream as well and I'm about to make it come true."

Once inside they shared a long, slow deep kiss. Then Rick pulled away. "Kate, there's something I didn't tell you. When I chased after Doyle to give him his gizmo back, he went around a corner and disappeared. I was right behind him. He couldn't have gotten out of that hallway without me seeing him, unless…"


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Dreams

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, it is definitely not mine. Rating: K Time: During Season Six

He was called Peter, after the first Pope. He was sixteen years old and had been a soldier for two years. Just hours before, he'd been wounded in a firefight. He had a sucking chest wound.

_A sucking chest wound is nature's way of letting you know you need a rest. _Alexis grimaced. Where had she heard something like that?

She turned and looked over at Peter. He was holding his rosary and saying a Hail Mary, "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee…"

"Peter, where are we?" Alexis asked

"Near the base, ma'am." He replied so quietly, she could hardly hear him over the noise of the tank. "We'll be there in a few hours. Everything will be all right. You'll be fine."

"No, where are we? What are we near?"

"We are west of Lake Turkana." Peter looked at her oddly. "Where else would we be?"

Alexis shook her head. This was the oddest dream she had ever had. Then, three delta shaped aircraft flew silently over them. There was a flash of light followed by a terrific explosion.

"Dust off is twelve minutes out." The standing man said. I know that voice! Where do I know it from?

"Peter, what were those planes?"

"The drones? Our air support."

"Where are they from?"

Peter looked at her oddly. "From?"

"Please tell me." Alexis begged.

"From your carrier."

"What carrier?"

"The Kennedy."

Alexis turned around. The bearded man was trying to talk, but it sounded like a hundred people were all talking at once. She couldn't make out a single word he said. Wait! His lips! He was saying "Alexis!" over and over.

She woke up. She reached over to the paper and pen beside her bed and made some notes. Then she went back to sleep.

"Did you have the same dream last night?" Kate asked, sounding very concerned. Her dad followed Kate into the office where Alexis sat at the computer, doing research.

"The same dream, with a difference. I talked to the wounded soldier next to me. His name is Peter and he's only sixteen."

"Alexis, it's only a dream…"

"A dream where I can talk to people in my dream? Ask them questions I thought of before I went to sleep? Who ever heard of that?"

"What did you learn?" Kate asked.

"The dream takes place west of Lake Turkana, also known as Lake Rudolph, which is in northern Kenya.

"The aircraft I saw are drones that flew off the carrier Kennedy. The USS John F. Kennedy, CV 67, was taken out of commission in August 2007. The first ever drone aircraft landing on a carrier was in the summer of 2013. There's another carrier being built called the John F. Kennedy, CV(N) 79, but she won't be in service until the year 2022."

"So?" Her father asked, puzzled.

"If this is from the future, I will be in Kenya sometime after 2022. Oh, and Doyle was trying to talk to me. I could see his lips forming the word Alexis."


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams Come True

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of this, but thanks for asking. Rating: K Time: Season Six sometime after now.

"Look, you're going to have to tell me about this Doyle." Alexis did her best to glare at her dad as Beckett did, with less success. "This is totally freaking me out. And I know it's freaking the two of you out, too."

"Okay." That was Kate. "He said he was from the future. Twenty years in our future to be exact. He was sent here to save a young college student who'd be very important to the future. I think it would be best if you didn't know his name or anything about him. You're right, I'm starting to get very freaked out about this."

Her father took over. "He told us that a fascist dictatorship was set up here, but they were overthrown. Research on weapons to fight them led to a power source that made time travel possible."

Kate looked upset. "He told us some things about ourselves, some of which I have trouble believing."

"That I'm a serious writer?" Rick teased. "Or the three Castle babies?

She took his hand. "You are the least serious writer I've ever met. But I can believe you'd be a great writer. And I am going to love having your children."

"What can't you believe?" Alexis asked, very curious.

"I'm a US Senator." Kate said. "That I can't believe."

"Why not?" Alexis asked. "You'd be great. You're hard-working, honest, dedicated…You're what a senator should be like."

Kate snorted. "I've seen real politicians close up. They're driven mostly by their over-sized ego. They say things they don't mean and won't say what they do believe, if anything. They are dangerous…"

Rick put his arms around Kate. "Relax. You'd be a great senator. Maybe you get appointed to fill a seat vacated by death or something. You could be the Great Kate without having to compromise your principals if you didn't run for re-election."

"Right, Castle. Maybe I could get the endorsement of the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus." Kate said sarcastically.

"I'd be glad to organize the unicorn vote for Senator Kate." Rick teased.

"So that's it?" Alexis asked.

"No, there's one more thing." Kate said slowly. Alexis could tell she didn't want to talk about this.

"Kate, please tell me. I can't make any sense out of these dreams. I need all the help I can get."

"Doyle said he was surprised Rick married me after what I'd done. I never asked about it because I always thought that Doyle was a mental patient."

"And now?"

"You know my history with your dad. For the first four years we knew each other, I pushed him away constantly. After my mom died, I couldn't face loving anyone again. The pain of losing someone again would be too much. Now, I'm ashamed of many of the things I said and did to push Rick away. When I think that I might still do something to hurt him…I become physically sick. It just tears me apart to think I could still be so stupid and selfish."

Rick hugged the love of his life. "There is nothing you could ever do that would stop me from loving you just as much as I do right now."

"That still doesn't mean you wouldn't be hurt." Kate said softly.

Alexis put her arms around Kate. "I have never seen my dad so happy as he is with you, Kate. The two of you will be in love forever. I know it."

Kate rested her head on Rick's chest and pulled Alexis into a hug. For long minutes the family stood there in silence.

"So what do I do now?" Alexis asked.

"I have no idea." Rick and Kate said together.


	7. Chapter 7

Dream a Little Dream

By

UCSbdad

The dream had changed!

The tank had stopped and the engine was silent. Alexis looked towards Peter, but there was another soldier in her way. He was working on Peter.

"You will breathe better now, little brother. I have changed your dressing."

"Thank you, Achmed. I am better." Peter replied, although he sounded winded.

The other soldier turned around on the back deck of the tank to face Alexis. He was older than Peter, mid-twenties she thought. Achmed had three V shaped scars on his right cheek. He smiled at Alexis.

"And how is my lady patient?"

"I'm not sure. What's wrong with me?" Alexis knew she wouldn't be on a stretcher with the rest of the wounded unless she had been wounded too, or was ill.

"There is something wrong?" Achmed looked concerned. "What are your symptoms?"

"I'm on a stretcher on the back of a tank with the wounded. Why?"

Achmed shrugged. "You are not like African women. They can work in the fields, or herding, until it is time, then they give birth."

"Give birth?" Alexis screamed. "I'm pregnant? How did that happen?"

Achmed tried to not laugh, but failed. Still he managed to limit himself to a chuckle. "The usual way, I would suppose. Do not worry, you have given your husband three fine strong sons. And he doesn't seem to mind the girl children. Do not worry, I have asked the old woman for some very powerful medicine. It will insure that this one will be a fine male child, who will grow into a strong man. A warrior like his father."

"Like his father?" Alexis said shakily.

"You will be able to bear more sons, do not worry." Achmed said.

"I'm pregnant. Dad will absolutely kill me!" Alexis wailed.

"No, lady. No one will kill you. Your husband accepts even your female children and loves them."

"Are you sure I'm pregnant?"

Achmed smiled. "Look at your belly."

Alexis looked down! It was true. She was pregnant. Not just pregnant, but hugely pregnant. "I'm huge! I'm enormous!" she wailed.

"There is a fine strong boy in there. That is why you are so big." Achmed said with a smile. Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"Your husband will love you even if it is another girl child." Peter said. "If you don't believe me, just ask him." Peter pointed over her belly.

Alexis looked. Peter was pointing to the man who was on the radio.

The man turned to her. He wore a helmet, goggles and had a scarf around his mouth to keep out the dust. Still, she could see he was much older than she was. Late thirties or early forties at least. "Dust off is still getting painted by fire control radars. I've got more drones coming in. Don't worry, Alexis." He turned away.

Suddenly, Doyle leaned over her. "Alexis! Can you hear me?" he yelled.

She woke up. Alexis immediately looked at her belly. She sighed with relief when she saw it was flat and smooth. Then she went back to sleep.

When Alexis woke up again she went downstairs. Her father and Kate were having breakfast. She ran to her dad and hugged him. "Daddy, I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Rick screamed. "Who? When? How? I'll kill him? Who is it?"

"You mean you're pregnant in the dream." Kate said sensibly.

"Yes! I have three sons and I have daughters, too." Alexis was starting to cry. "I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm too young." She wailed.

Kate put her arms around Alexis. "When I was in college, I wasn't ready to be a mom, either. But this dream takes place about a decade in the future, assuming it's not just a dream. You'd be closer to my age then. Right now there is nothing that I'd like better than to have children with Rick. I'd really love to have a girl and a boy, at least. And if we have three, like Doyle told us, I'm happy with that. I can't wait to be Mrs. Castle and to have a family."

"You have a family now." Rick whispered into her ear as he held her close. "We are a family."

"But my husband is a soldier. I don't even know any soldiers, really. The boys I like are sweet and gentle. They're poets and writers and artists and they make the world a better place."

Rick put his arm around Alexis. "Pumpkin, remember what Doyle told us. There's a fascist dictatorship that'll take over the country, maybe the world. It'd be like World War Two. Everybody had to fight to save the world. All the sweet and gentle poets put aside their poetry to fight for the world that we now live in. Your husband will probably be just as sweet and gentle as you could want, once his job is done."

Rick could see that Alexis wasn't sure. "Alexis, I never expected to marry a woman who carries a gun, you know. But I couldn't love Kate more or be happier with her. Although she doesn't write poetry."

Kate glared at Rick for a moment, then smiled. "Would a slightly dirty limerick do, writer boy?"


	8. Chapter 8

Reality

By

UCSBdad

Disclaimer: Not mine! How many times do I have to say this? Rating: K Time: Season Six.

This dream was different!

Alexis was still on the tank. She could see the tank was moving, but felt no motion at all. There was no noise from the tank's engine, either. The African sun was still blazing down, but Alexis felt cool. She looked behind her on the tank's deck.

"Oh my God! No way! That's me!" There, laying on a stretcher, next to Peter, was Alexis. But a much older Alexis, and an Alexis that was hugely pregnant.

"Alexis!" Said a voice from behind her.

She turned. It was Simon Doyle. This time she could hear him clearly.

"I apologize for contacting you this way, Alexis, but for reasons that are so technical I can't understand them, let alone explain them to you, contacting you through a dream was our only option."

"Who are you?" She asked sharply.

"My name is unimportant…."

"It's Simon Doyle. Perhaps I should have asked, what are you?"

"You've talked to your parents about me, then?"

Alexis nodded.

"Then you know about the future. Our present now?"

"When is this happening?"

Doyle thought for a second. "Midsummer, 2035. You're in…"

"Kenya." Alexis finished for him.

Doyle looked surprised, then smiled. "You are brilliant. Being so young…"

"Why am I here? This me. Not the old me out there."

"Although Bracken is long dead, his followers are still holding out in isolated pockets around the world, such as here. They're no problem. They'll be eliminated before long. But the important thing for us happened last summer. On June 20, 2034, someone will ask your mother to leave Washington, DC. You must stop her at all costs. It's an assassination plot. Her survival is important for the whole human race. And you also can't tell her any of this until she's asked to leave DC."

"Meredith is important to the whole human race?" Alexis said in shock.

Doyle shook his head. "I'm sorry. Everyone considers her to be your mother, because of how close you two are. I mean Kate Beckett, Senator Kate Beckett, Kate Castle, your step-mother."

"Fine, June 20, 2034. Stay in DC at all costs. Got it. Now I need an answer to something."

"Alexis, this is important. I need…"

"To answer my question or the human race might have a problem."

"You wouldn't?"

"I might. So tell me, when you met dad and Kate, you said you couldn't believe he married her because of something she did. That knowledge that she did something to hurt my dad is tearing her apart. She's afraid that they're just together in the future for their kids, or her career, or something. I need to know how to fix things."

"You don't need to fix anything, Alexis. Your dad loves Kate as much now as he ever has and she loves him as well. In 2035."

"What did she do?"

"I can't tell you. If she should find out beforehand, the cost could be incalculable."

"It sucks to be the human race then." Alexis said with a nasty smile.

Something changed. Alexis wasn't sure what, but Doyle was holding a book out to her.

"I had to go get this. The first non-mystery your father ever wrote is this book_, Letters to Kate_. He began writing love letter to Kate Beckett about six months after he met her. He never actually sent her any until she moved to DC the first time. But this book covers the letters from him, and from her, from 2009 to 2020. Here, read the letters leading up to their wedding and after."

Alexis took the book and read. She recognized her father's writing style. She thought she even recognized Kate's style. The love the two had before and until well after their marriage showed clearly through.

Alexis woke up with the sun streaming into her bedroom. She looked at her bedside clock, it was 6:50. She could hear her dad and Kate getting ready for work. She jumped out of bed, grabbed a robe and ran down stairs.

"Alexis. How are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine, and I won't be having any more dreams."

"Can you tell us what this was all about" Rick asked.

Alexis shook her head. "But I can tell you that you two will be as much in love in the future as you are right now."

"You're sure?" Kate asked.

"Yes. I've seen the future and it works."


End file.
